


I'm Not Going as a Girl!!

by dragonnan



Series: My Fanart Inspired by Fanfiction [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autistic Sherlock Holmes, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kidlock, Not Pleased About It, Sherlock in a Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Sherlock's very first disguise.  He isn't thrilled.  It's all for a good cause.
Series: My Fanart Inspired by Fanfiction [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I'm Not Going as a Girl!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Not Happy Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099699) by [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/pseuds/sgam76). 



**Story Excerpt:**

Come Friday morning, Lock was vibrating in his tracks as they waved their parents’ car out of the driveway. As soon as it pulled out of sight, he spun and grabbed Mycroft’s arm. “Are we going now?” he asked excitedly. “Where’s my disguise? Where’s yours? Where are we going?”

Mycroft felt a smile creep across his face. “As to the disguises, they’re in the guest room,” he said. “And as to where we’re going—all I’ll say is ‘you’ll see’.” Lock grimaced at that, but spun and tore back into the house, heading, no doubt, for the guest room.

Mycroft knew his brother had found the costumes when he heard a cry of outrage waft down from the upstairs landing.

“ _I’M NOT GOING AS A GIRL!”_ Lock howled.


End file.
